


Stay in your lane, boy.

by GoldenSky



Category: Pun - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswitch, Other, Possession, punny, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSky/pseuds/GoldenSky
Summary: Basically a massive pun of 'stay in your lane' which I wrote in a cover English lesson





	Stay in your lane, boy.

'Stay in your lane, boy.'

The phrase rang through Karma's mind.

_-Stay in my lane?-_

It was all he had been told his entire life; the idea wasn't foreign to him but he never understood why different people always repeated it to him.

He had never been able to drive (the instructors must have had a grudge against him) and he never competed in races because his parents had caught him possessing the other competitors before the race and giving them injuries.

_-So what lane do they always refer to?-_

He never knew, and he figured he never would. So he stopped asking and began searching for a normal life. He had started his final year of high school in a new town (Karma had almost set his last school on fire, and by the time his parents found out he had been expelled).

The courtyard was full of cherry blossom trees, but was otherwise empty. That was, until he spotted a figure emerging from behind the furthest tree. It stood stiff, staring at him. It had long dark, thick hair and spoke with grace,

"You must be Karma Ashryver, I'm Lane, your tour guide. Nice to me-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence before Karma began acting on impulse.

_-Lane? Had she said Lane?-_

Suddenly it was happening again: the wing blew fiercely and he could feel their bodies connecting as one. Then it stopped, his body- no, his old body, collapsed as if it had been hit.

She was still in there, along with him, scared and confused, but he overpowered her far too much for her to ever take control again.

He had always disappointed his family and the family name, they made sure he knew that. But they no longer could, why would they? He had found his Lane!

It was as if it was fate. It must have been.

He controlled ~~her~~ their body now, possessed it, and would not leave. No, 

**he was going to stay in his lane for once.**


End file.
